Hanging By A Moment
by FuckMePumps
Summary: He did the little things, and that was all that mattered to her. Oneshot 34. Pls R


**a/n:** Hey dudes! My first fic in this category! Hooray!

**d:** I don't own KND or the song 'Hanging By A Moment' by Lifehouse.

-

_**I'm falling even more in love with you**_

_**Letting go of all I've held onto**_

_**I'm standing here until you make me move**_

_**I'm hanging by a moment here with you**_

He wasn't as flamboyant as the other boys when they told her they how much they liked her. No, not at all. He wouldn't be caught dead doing anything mushy or sappy, or, romantic. He shuddered at the thought.

Instead, he did the little things for her, the little things no one would notice, the tiny, seemingly insignificant little things…

_FLASHBACK_

"_Thank you, Mr. Ice Cream Man!" She chirped as she took the cone from the man's hand. He rolled her eyes at her antics._

_As the two exited the ice cream shop, he turned to her. _

"_You don't have to thank the Ice Cream Guy, y'know. It's their job to give you ice cream, Numbuh Three." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head._

"_I know, Numbuh Four," she smiled, licking a drop off her syrup glazed, sprinkled Triple Strawberry Triple Vanilla Supreme. "It just feels nice doing it."_

"_That's exactly the point, you're too nice--" He was cut off as a passing bicycle zoomed towards them. Instinctively, he pulled her away with one hand, holding his ice cream with the other. Unfortunately, the bike rider hit Numbuh Three's hand, knocking her cone from her fingers. Numbuh Four's eyes widened._

"_Cruddy teenagers," he muttered under his breath, trying not to look at the speeding bicycle and go after it. Alternatively, he looked at Numbuh Three, which was quite worse._

_She was biting her lip, hands shaking, her big, dark eyes was staring at the ground at her dropped ice cream, seemingly about to cry in any moment._

"_Never mind that, Numbuh Three. Let's just go in and buy you another one," he offered gently._

"_B-but I don't have any more quarters. I left it all at the Tree House." She replied sadly._

_He checked his pockets, sighing. "I haven't got no more either." He noticed the untouched ice cream he was holding in his hand. After a moment of deliberation, he held it out to her._

"_Here. You can have mine. Didn't lick it yet or anythin'."_

_Numbuh Three looked at him incredulously, trying to lock her gaze with his and see the truth in those celery-green eyes as she took the presented ice cream. Funnily enough, he suddenly found a cracked soda can on the pavement very interesting. _

"_Let's go back. Numbuh One might get mad if we're late." He began to walk away. He stopped to wait for her._

"_Ya comin'?"_

_-_

"_Yeah! Oh yeah! Numbuh Four wins! Uh-huh, oh yeah!" Said operative exclaimed as he did his victory dance. _

_Numbuh One groaned and massaged his bald head, feeling a migraine coming along. "All right, Numbuh Four. We're gonna watch the movie you'll choose."_

"_I pick: The Super Scary movie!"_

"_Not again," Numbuh Five lowered her cap as she grumbled. "We've watched that a thousand times. Numbuh Five's gonna puke if she watches that again."_

"_Well, too bad, cause… cause…" Numbuh Four stopped as he saw Numbuh Three staring forlornly at the rack of videos on the shelf, focused on one that said 'Rainbow Monkey Island: The Movie.'_

"_You really want that, dontcha' Numbuh Three?" He asked quietly._

_She nodded. "Uh-huh."_

"_Oh." He looked as if to touch her shoulder for an instant, but pulled away, stretching his arms out and yawning. _

"_On second thought, I'm sleepy tonight. You guys can watch something else. I'm going to bed." He announced._

"_Um… okay. Good night, Numbuh Four." Numbuh One said uncertainly. "So… who's movie are we gonna watch now?"_

_As he pushed the close button on the door, he heard Numbuh Three's delighted voice as she said, "Ooh, ooh, can we watch Rainbow Monkey Island: The Movie?" And he can do nothing else but grin widely._

_-_

"_Hey Numbuh Four, do you want mint tea or lemon tea?"_

_He glared at her, crossing his arms. "I don't want no stupid tea. I can't believe you talked me into this, Numbuh Three."_

_She giggled, adjusting the sparkling tiara on her head. "Come on, Numbuh Four. Have some fun." She told him as she poured imaginary tea into a pink teacup. "See? Sunny Yellow Rainbow Monkey is enjoying himself."_

_Numbuh Four scoffed and tugged at the bunny ears hat she insisted to put on him. "Dontcha' wanna play video games instead? This is so lame."_

"_We always play video games, Wally. Besides, tea parties are much more relaxing, aren't they, Mr. Cuddleypuss?" She cooed at the stuffed cat beside her._

_He droned her out the moment she said 'tea parties.' He looked around her room. Every available nook and corner was filled with plushies, and for Sheila's sake, how can someone stay near so much pink?_

_He gazed at Kuki. She was lost in her own little world that only consisted of Rainbow Monkeys, Tea Parties, and him._

_Suddenly, he realized he was actually thankful for this._

-

"_Kids Next Door, battle stations!"_

_Numbuh One's firm yell echoed in all of their ears as they faced down the giant robot in front of them._

"_Ah, the Kids Next Dorks. What a pleasant surprise." Came the unified voices of the Delightful Children from down the lane._

"_We can finally test this new robot Father gave us."_

"_Hee-yah!" Numbuh Five aimed a kick at the robot's lower part. "Yeow!" She yelped. "That thing's harder than it looks!"_

"_Careful, Numbuh Five. Now team, let's not do anything rash…"_

"_Raaaah!" Numbuh Four shouted as he fired at the android with his Gumball Machine Gun. "Die, ya filthy robot scum! Die!"_

_Numbuh One slapped his forehead. "Might as well."_

_They simultaneously attacked, from different directions. Numbuh Four thought they were doing just fine, that is, until the robot started to finish them off one by one._

"_Numbuh One!" His team shrieked as he was shot with a net by the robot. He was caught in a flash, rendered unconscious by a bump to the head._

"_You're gonna pay for that," Numbuh Two threatened, but the robot made him for it instead, taking him in one of its clawed hands and flinging him to a far side of town. The robot then turned to Numbuh Three._

"_Two down, three to go," The Delightful Children said amusingly as they watched the battle from a safe distance._

"_Numbuh Three!" Numbuh Four screamed, running towards her then and there._

"_Numbuh Four, stand your ground!" Numbuh Five warned, standing in as surrogate leader. He didn't heed it as he ran._

_Just as a sticky goo was fired, Numbuh Four stepped in into the bullet range and blocked any attacks meant for the girl._

"_Hi," he panted as he looked at her eyes._

"_H-hi."_

_Something gooey suddenly wrapped itself around him, disabling him. It fizzled, weak electric shocks running throughout his body, knocking him out._

_But before his eyes closed, he saw Numbuh Three attacking the robot once again, safe and sound._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

But little did he know it was the little things, the tiny, little things that had always mattered.

-

_**I'm living for the only thing I know**_

_**I'm running and not quite sure where to go**_

_**I don't know what I'm diving into**_

_**Just hanging by a moment here with you**_

Kuki Senban observed her team mates as they lay about, doing their own things in the common room. There was Numbuh One, doing something on the computer; Numbuh Five who was reading a book; Numbuh Two who was playing with a bunch of techno stuff; and then, there was Numbuh Four who was, oddly enough, sitting down, munching on some chips, quietly watching TV.

She liked to watch him. Really. She got to know him more because of it. Right now, though it seemed that his eyes were glued to the screen, she knew he was lost in his musings, thinking about something else. He liked to shout and get noisy when he watched wrestling or his action movies. Behind those blond bangs, his light green eyes usually shimmered when they were engrossed in something, but now they were only blank and thoughtful. Every now and then, he'd put some popcorn in his slightly agape mouth and sometimes, smile a cute, small smile and chuckle silently to himself. The he'd look around, and huddle his orange hoodie closer to himself and continue to stare at the TV screen.

She liked him. She liked him _liked him_.Period.

Before, she was saddened because she thought that because he was always teasing her and always being mean to her meant that he didn't like her, much less like her _like her_. But then, she got around to noticing that sometimes, he'll be nice to her. Not just spur-of-the-moment nice, but he'd really go out of his way to be nice to her. Extra nice. She would be glad then.

And then, sometimes, when she was here, watching him, she'd catch him watching her too, then look away and fight a blush then smack himself for being so stupid. Then she'd laugh. That was another thing she liked about him. He made her feel happy.

One day, she'd find a way to tell him that.

Apparently, that day was today, as she marched right up to him and blocked his view of the television.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" He scowled.

She stood there, hands on her hips. "Wallabee Beatles, I've got something important to tell you."

He thought it must be pretty serious 'cause she used his whole name. "Okay, just go on with it." He said dismissively. What could it be this time?

"I…"

By now, the two had gotten the attention of the three other occupants of the Treehouse.

"I…" Her tone dropped from stern to soft. She bent down to level her gaze with his.

"I like you too."

She didn't even give him a moment to react as she kissed him on the cheek.

_**Hanging by a moment here with you…**_

**-end transmission-**

**a/n:** How was it? I just love the Wally/Kuki pairing, They're just so cute and adorable!

Ah, little kids.

I think I got them all in character, and made the scenes realistic, but I guess there's always room for improvement. Anyway, please, as it is my first story, I'd really appreciate comments, con-crit, whatever, by leaving a

REVIEW!


End file.
